


Not As Planned

by syredronning



Series: D/s AU [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cozy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Chris wasn't very lucky, but everyone would agree it could've been much worse.<br/>Very loose series tie-in, can be read stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> For Sidenswhisper, who wanted to see Jim taking care of Chris.
> 
> Thanks for the lovely beta go to merisunshine36 <3 All remaining flaws are solely mine.

He shouldn't have been surprised about the view when he stepped into the apartment; he had been warned about the sight – but when the man on the bed uncurled in the dim light and sat up to look at the visitor, he couldn't help but being shocked for a moment.

"Kirk, what the hell are you doing here?" Chris said, not too friendly. His face and what was visible of his shoulder and arms underneath a white tee was all shades of blue and purple, as if someone had worked him over with a baseball bat.

Jim shook his head, noting how it was suddenly back to the surname, despite the two weeks the Admiral had spent visiting him on the Enterprise three months ago, a combination of business trip by day and a much more personal visit by night. 

"Thought I'd visit the guy who'd taken over the helm of that malfunctioning shuttle and safely crash-landed it," Jim said while drawing closer. "And offer a little human comfort, you know. But if you rather mope in the dark, I can leave again." He gestured towards the door.

His frank reply took the wind out of Chris' sails, and the man deflated back into the pillow. 

"Sorry... I've had a shitty week… obviously." There was bit of dark humor. "Well, if you want to stay, come on in. There's room enough for both of us." Chris moved to the bed's left side, watching as Jim undressed.

Jim hesitated when it came to his underwear, not sure if it would be welcome tonight, but Chris waved a hand. "It's fine, I don't wear anything but a t-shirt either."

Moments later, Jim was naked and slipped under the cover next to Chris. Up close, Chris looked even worse, most of his visible skin covered in bruises. Just Chris' luck that everyone besides himself had remained unscathed thanks to being properly strapped to their seats as the shuttle had slid over the ground in a controlled crash landing. 

"The rest of me doesn't look any better," Chris said flatly. "You done with examining? Because I could use a proper welcome."

"Sorry," Jim said. He pulled his lover close for a first deep kiss, running one hand down Chris' back without much pressure. "So glad to see you." There was a world of things he didn't say, the _glad you're still alive_ and _damn I wish it hadn't hit you again_ , but he pushed those lines back, knowing that Chris would hate them. 

Their relationship defied definition, especially as they were doing it all wrong in the eyes of most, having one of those rare, truly eye-to-eye things going. Considering their history with Chris as Jim's mentor at the Academy, there should have been a much larger gap between them in so many aspects. But as it turned out in their very first, very spontaneous night together after Bones' wedding, apparently that history made it just much easier for them to accept each other as _human beings_ , sometimes strong, sometimes not so strong. Having been on the receiving end of both exaggerated fame and mind-boggling criticism, they could relate to each other's experiences more than most others…

… plus, the sex between them was just smoking hot and between _equals_ , no matter who – if any – bottomed in the classic meaning of the word. 

"Missed you too, Jim," Chris whispered, nipping kisses along Jim's chin. 

Getting a little bolder, Jim tightened his embrace, relishing in the feeling of Chris' body in his arms. The recovery after the _Narada_ had taken years but with great results, and Chris was able to return to almost his old shape and energy level. It had definitely spiced up their sex during the Enterprise visit, as compared to that first night together when Chris had still been barely able to walk, much less to do any active bed sports.

There was a small sigh on Chris' lips, and Jim instantly released his overly intense hold. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I won't break," Chris muttered. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as it could, thanks to some meds. However, they wouldn't give me the drug that could really make these bruises vanish faster." 

Jim repositioned himself, offering his shoulder and arm for Chris to lean on, and much to his surprise, Chris accepted it without a comment. Which really showed that the man was quite smashed.

"Sometimes I feel like I am their own private little biotechnological lab rat," Chris added muffled. "They'd rather have me suffer for some test results than give me the straight, good stuff."

"I don't think that's a fair accusation," Jim said rationally. 

"Guess not," Chris muttered, then relented, "I know it's not. I understand that the whole mess results from the blood-thinning effects of my normal medication, and that they don't want to interfere with that. I still hate it... I didn't know that being thrown around a little in the landing would mean I'd be out of order for two weeks. " His frustration was tangible.

Jim compassionately pulled Chris a little bit closer again. "Makes you look like you lost a bar brawl," he teased him anyway. 

"Ha!" The comparison edged Chris out of the moody moment, just as intended. He looked up at Jim with a frown. "You're the man to know how the losing side of a brawl looks."

"Absolutely. I speak from my vast experience." Jim grinned shamelessly. 

Chris chuckled, then sighed. "And you're right – I look like it and I feel just as battered too."

"Oh, you lost a brawl once too?"

Chris smiled. It looked strange with his bruised face. "Maybe… but it's a long story." Running one hand over Jim's chest, he lightly rubbed one of Jim's nipples. "How much time do we have?"

"Need to leave tomorrow morning," Jim said. He would never have been able to make it at all if not for some higher-uppers' surprising but welcome support, which allowed for taking a short detour with the _Enterprise_ and then a short trip with the _Galileo_ shuttle, but twelve hours was the max the ship's schedule offered.

"That's longer than I would've hoped for…" Chris' fingers ran deeper, along Jim's hip, then easing towards his groin. Encouraging, Jim tilted towards the touch, and Chris did him the favor of moving right onto his dick. Curling one gentle hand around it, Chris rubbed up and down.

"Ah, I love doing that, love to feel how hard you get from my touch," Chris whispered. "Though I'm afraid you've got to do most of the work tonight, I can't move a lot."

"I know," Jim said. He carefully rolled them over and rose to his knees over his lover's sprawled body. "Let me get off this shirt… please." Chris looked a little wary over the idea, but helped him anyway.

As Chris had warned, his whole body looked _colorful_ , to say the least, and Jim realized that Chris would truly have a problem with moving, as the bruises probably impacted the joints. Even Chris' dick looked more blue than anything, and was rather unwilling to rise under Jim's usually so successful touch.

"Told you you'd have to do all the work," Chris said somewhat apologetic. 

Jim grinned. "Well, I remember who did all the work in the last night on the Enterprise… I totally think you would've earned a lazy round in any case." Moving up, he leaned in for a kiss, sighing as Chris ran his hands along his face in a caress. Lowering his forehead onto Chris' shoulder for a moment, he enjoyed the light, loving massage his lover offered for his always tight shoulder muscles. 

"So glad you're here," Chris said, almost inaudibly. "At least something good coming out of this shit."

Jim hummed. "Please don't make it a habit. You're an admiral now, you're not supposed to get into the middle of things." He laughed as Chris cuffed his head in annoyance.

"Never wanted to be a paper pusher. Be glad that I don't want _her_ back… I could probably get her if I really tried." 

"Maybe you could." Jim moved up on all fours, rubbing his erection along Chris' groin and delighting in his lover's deep inhale. "But somehow I think you started to like your new job more than you would've thought."

Chris licked his bottom lip. "Maybe that's got to do with being able to make impromptu visits to ships… especially the _Enterprise_ under their still _wet-behind-the-ears_ commander."

"Ha-ha." Lowering and rolling his hips, Jim intensified his moving against Chris, angling for their dicks to slide together. As Chris wanted to reach down, Jim shook his head. "Not yet," he said, a suggestion bordering on an order. "You said I should do all the work," he added as he saw a slight resistance in Chris' eyes. "Let's see, I think we've got some positions left we didn't try yet… and we've got all night to experiment." 

Drawing a deep breath, Chris dropped his hands to the side, signaling surrender. "Not sure I'd be able to stay awake all night, but give me all you've got, _Captain_."

"Always, sir." Jim said and started sucking on one welcoming nipple, with just enough teeth to make Chris gasp.

They were absolutely eye-to-eye in their whatever-kind-this-is-relationship, but that didn't mean that they couldn't get off on perverting the chain of command to their pleasure.


End file.
